A Family of Their Own
by Quryuu
Summary: Abandoned by his father and brother Dean finds little to live for, until someone knocks on his door. Can he take up this challenge? note: this is a slight crossover with BTVS but mostly in the Supernatural universe
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This is a slight crossover with BVTS however mainly in the Supernatural universe. Mostly a story of two people in need finding each other.

I own nothing of Supernatural or BTVS

Six months had passed since Sam had walked away from them to go to college. Six long months without his baby brother, whom he had watched over and protected for nearly eighteen years. He had done everything his father asked so that Sam could grow up as innocent and as happy as he could. He knew that his brother hated their lifestyle. He knew he despised having to fight the things that went bump in the night, that he couldn't just be normal. He also knew college wasn't going to be 'just four years' like he'd argued to their father. He knew Sammy wanted out for good, and this was his ticket to normal. But he had let him go, had stayed silent when Sam and their father got into it. He had not taken sides and even supported Sam enough to drive him to the bus stop and hand him some extra money. Had his little brother said thanks, or even goodbye? No. He'd just told him to understand why he had to leave and that he couldn't be a perfect little soldier like he was.

It took four months of ignored phone calls for Dean to realize Sam had cut him out of his new life completely.

Three months had passed since their Father had walked away from him. He hadn't even bothered to leave a note. One morning Dean woke up and the man was gone. After years of following his orders, doing everything the man asked him to do, staying by his side in his suicidal quest for vengeance, giving up what dreams he held close to his heart, the man abandoned him. Much like Sam he ignored Dean's calls, only occasionally sending a text message with coordinates, a silent order for his 'little soldier'.

People had always commented how Dean had more brawn than brains, but he got their messages loud and clear. They didn't want him. They didn't need him. After everything he had done to help his family, to try and keep it together, they threw it back in his face like trash.

What had he done wrong? Had he not given enough to them? Had he not practically raised Sam while their dad went out hunting the supernatural? Had he not followed his father's orders well enough to prove he could be counted on in the fight? Had he not kept the two from killing each other in many of their numerous arguments, arguments that cut at his own soul little by little until he thought he'd break completely?

No. He knew he had supported them both far more than many would bother. He had put his life on hold so they could use him for their needs. But who supported him? Who gave him comfort when he needed it?

No one.

Dulled green eyes stared listlessly at the grungy carpet in front of him. He couldn't even remember where he was anymore. Just another dingy hotel room in some random city. He'd stopped here after the last hunt, a typical salt and burn. Luckily the spirit hadn't been too malicious, he didn't need more bruises. He hurt enough on the inside to hurt on the outside too.

Taking a swig from the bottle in his hands he barely felt the burn of the dark liquid. He'd long passed the point of feeling the liquor. Yet still he hadn't reached that sweet state of oblivion he longed for. The only time he could forget that his family, his blood had deserted him. Because he was worthless.

His eyes landed heavily on his Desert Eagle, which sat innocently on the bed. He had cleaned his weapons the day before but couldn't bother to put them in their place. Not like anyone was coming in, and he certainly hadn't gone out on his own. In fact he couldn't even remember the last time he ate properly. Then again did it matter? No one cared. He could die and no one would ever know.

He paused on that thought, eyes focusing further on the gun.

Could he do it? Take his own life? Not like he had much of one. Traveling city to city, finding the next monster to kill, never being thanked for his hard work and the coup-de-gras, his own family didn't even want him. Probably wouldn't even know or care what happened to him. But it would make the pain stop.

Just as he built up his resolve to grab the gun and take that final shot a knock sounded on his door, startling him.

Frowning he wondered who it could be. He'd paid for the room up until Friday, so it likely wasn't the manager. He had the Do Not Disturb sign on the door, so the maid also presented an unlikely choice. And he hadn't committed any crimes or problems in this little town that he remembered anyway.

At the continued knocking he finally pulled himself out of his stupor and stumbled his way to the door. Not caring about his rumpled clothes and scruffy appearance.

Nearly flinging the door open he sent a half-hearted glare at the person on the other side.

"What?"

"Are you Dean Winchester?" The rather prime woman stated calmly.

Dean looked her over, absently noting her good looks, pressed suit and all together business like attitude. Normally he'd find her hot and might have considered hitting on her, but he hadn't felt such urges in a long time. Longer than even he cared to admit.

"Yeah."

"Excellent. You are a hard man to find Mr. Winchester." She flashed him a smile and barged past him like she owned the place. If she noticed the mess or the weapons sitting in plain sight she didn't comment. Instead she turned to him, face set in determination. "I need to speak to you on a very important matter."

"Really?" Dean snarked, feeling annoyed at this woman. "And what is so important?"

Her answer was not one he had expected.

"Why, your son of course."


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: This is a slight crossover with BVTS however mainly in the Supernatural universe. Mostly a story of two people in need finding each other.

I own nothing of Supernatural or BTVS

The room the lady had brought him to was sort of scary. There were a few hard chairs and one table; dull white walls and one had a large mirror on it that he just knew had someone on the other side. He didn't know how he knew he just did. He'd always known things about people and places he shouldn't, had always seen things others didn't, but he couldn't help it. It just happened.

Maybe that was why mommy didn't want him anymore? Not that she ever played with him or hugged him like the other mommies did with their kids. Usually she just told him to take care of himself then sat at the table drinking the funny smelling water. He didn't like mommy when she drank the funny smelling water. She seemed to go away, even though she was right there in front of him. Sometimes though she'd cry and scream at him, even if he didn't do anything. He really didn't like those times.

The Tony man was even worse though. When he drank the funny smelling water he got mean. He'd yell at Xander, throw things and sometimes hit him. If he cried the Tony man would make it worse, so he learned not to cry. Somehow he knew the Tony man wasn't his real daddy. The growly dog and the shadowy man in his head told him so. They gave him comfort when they could and promised it'd get better, but he didn't see how.

Xander envied the other kids whose parents took them to the park, or played in the yard with them. His never took him anywhere. The only toys he had were old empty bottles and box cartons. Most of his clothes were threadbare and too big on his small frame. Some days he didn't even get to eat because there was nothing but the funny smelling water around the house. He had tried some once and got sick. The Tony man had laughed then yelled at him for wasting it.

It had gotten really bad recently though he didn't know why. But the Tony Man had hurt him to the point he had to go to the hospital. Dark brown eyes stared down at the cast encasing his left arm. It still hurt, but not as much as it had. He'd learned early on how to handle pain. Still the nice people at the hospital hadn't believed that he simply fell. Soon more people came to talk to him, a couple of men in uniforms with shiny badges and some people in weird clothes. They asked him all sorts of questions, some he knew he wasn't supposed to answer, because the Tony man said not to. But the shadowy man in his head told him to answer them, and the growly dog purred, sending feelings of comfort. So he told them what happened.

Then the people in the weird clothes were taking him somewhere while the uniformed men had the Tony man and his mommy with them. The Tony man was yelling at everyone until they pushed him into a car with red and blue lights on it. His mommy didn't even look at him as she was led away and he knows the adults think he didn't hear her words but he did.

One man asked, "Don't you want to see your son?"

And she had replied, "He's not my problem anymore. Never wanted the mistake in the first place."

Her words had hurt his heart. His mommy hadn't wanted him. Did anybody want him? What would he do now? Where would he go?

The nice lady, Ms. Hailey, had taken him to a home for children who had lost their parents or like him had parents throw them away. She told him it'd be okay, but could he really believe that?

Though it wasn't so bad. At least he got to eat here, three times a day even. However, after so long of not having steady food he could barely finish most meals. And the other kids seemed alright and no one picked on him. No one yelled at him either, which he definitely liked.

He didn't know how long he'd been there when Ms. Hailey came and brought him to the room. The other kids called it the 'Meeting Room', where new parents came to see if they wanted to take a child as their own. He didn't know exactly what that meant, but some of the others made it seem like a good thing.

He hoped so.

When the door slowly opened he hunched over just a bit, leaning back in the chair for protection and trying to make himself a smaller target. From under scraggly chocolate brown locks he looked up at who had just walked in.

Ms. Hailey came in first a smile on her pretty face, but it was the tall man that came in after her that held his attention. Xander knew this man was dangerous by the way he held himself and the way he walked. The shadowy man in his mind whispered of training and soldiers. The growly dog sent feelings of protection and trust. Both seemed to like the man. It was his eyes that got Xander though. They were deep green with slight trepidation in them, yet they also seemed to scream out love and affection. No one had ever looked at him like that before.

"Hey Xander." Ms. Hailey knelt down next to him, speaking in a soft calm voice. "This is Dean Winchester. He's your daddy. Your real daddy." She amended after a moment.

"Hey there buddy." Dean squatted in front of him, a small smile on his face as he gazed at Xander.

Feeling a bit shy Xander waved his uninjured arm slightly. He hoped this man, his real daddy, would want him.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: This is a slight crossover with BVTS however mainly in the Supernatural universe. Mostly a story of two people in need finding each other.

I own nothing of Supernatural or BTVS

Dean didn't know what to think when the social worker had dropped the bomb. His first reaction drifted towards disbelief, but given his rather liberal activities with the ladies since the age of sixteen it was hard to refute. He also distinctly remembered a Jessica Lavelle in his senior year of high school. The evidence sure pointed strongly to him being a father at the tender age of twenty-two.

At first he had blocked out most of the social worker's words, preferring to stare in stunned silence at the paperwork in front of him. Mainly a birth certificate with him clearly listed as a father. However a few choice words on her part, mainly abuse and broken arm, snapped him out of his daze.

That had gotten his full attention like nothing else. Apparently the bastard Jessica shacked up with after high school liked to drink. A lot. And he used his fists to speak more than his mouth. It didn't help that Jessica had followed the man into the bottle and now faced several counts of neglect and willful endangerment of a child.

Like he'd always told Sammy, demons he got, people were just screwed up.

Of course Ms. Hailey, as she told him to address her, had offered alternatives. He could sign away his legal right to the kid and send him into foster care or to an orphanage. Neither option appealed to him. He'd heard plenty of horror stories about both and hadn't he just been lamenting his own loneliness thanks to the absence of his own father and brother.

No, this kid needed him, and Dean would be man enough to step up and take responsibility for him. Truth be told, he probably needed this kid as much as the kid needed him.

But the reality of the situation didn't really hit him until he arrived at the orphanage they had kept the kid in while searching for him. Ms. Hailey had taken him inside a small room with a two-way mirror pointing into another room. Seeing the tiny boy, who looked more like a small three-year-old than a four-year-old, Dean felt his heart melt completely.

When they entered the room a moment later he watched how the boy, his son, tried to make himself smaller. A tactic used when hiding from bigger enemies. It sent a sharp pain through Dean to see the child use such movements. However, he did note the watchful gaze and approved of it, even if the shaggy locks made the kid look even younger. He certainly had a pair of puppy-dog eyes on him. Not even Sammy could beat the kid in that department. Though the kid didn't share his own coloring, he certainly had some Winchester traits.

When Ms. Hailey kneeled next to the kid Dean shifted nervously. What if he didn't want to go with him? What if he wanted a different father?

"Hey Xander. This is Dean Winchester. He's your daddy." Ms. Hailey introduced him before adding quickly. "Your real daddy."

Squatting in front of the kid, Dean gave him a small smile, his nerves not allowing more than that. "Hey buddy." The shy little wave he got back was as cute as it was heartbreaking. No kid should go through something like this. "I know I haven't been there for you, and I'm sorry for that. I wish I had known about you. But I know now and I'm going to take care of you." He swallowed hard. "That is if you want me to?"

Alex, or Xander as Ms. Hailey advised he liked to be called, cocked his head and seemed to study Dean. For one long moment it felt like his soul was bared for all to see. Finally the child gave a shy smile and nodded his head, bringing an even brighter smile to Dean's face.

"Okay then. How about we get your things and head on out." Dean held his hand out to help the kid out of the chair, pleased when he took it. He knew it would be a slow process, winning Xander's trust, but it would be worth it.

Once he had gathered everything and signed all the appropriate paper work Dean turned to his little shadow.

"You ready to go little man?"

Xander nodded still somewhat shy. Not deterred in the least Dean bent down and lifted the child into his arms careful not to show any sign of noticing when he stiffened. Settling his son on his hip he headed out towards his Impala.

He silently promised to give Xander everything he could.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: This is a slight crossover with BVTS however mainly in the Supernatural universe. Mostly a story of two people in need finding each other.

I own nothing of Supernatural or BTVS

Bobby didn't know what to expect when Dean arrived. He'd called a few days earlier asking to stay for a bit, until he got his feet under him. Part of Bobby wondered what the boy meant by that, the rest of him was just grateful the kid was okay. He'd heard from various contacts that Dean had not taken his daddy's departure well, especially not after his brother's decision to leave for college.

Sometimes Bobby wished he'd shot John with something more substantial than rock salt. He certainly had a few choice words for the bull-headed man.

The sound of a vehicle pulling up interrupted his thoughts. From the sound of the engine he knew Dean had arrived. Cautious as ever, he grabbed his shotgun and headed to the front porch, Rumsfeld on his heels as usual.

He spotted the Impala first, paint gleaming like always. He then saw Dean, or at least part of him, as he worked to get something out of the back seat. When the boy finally pulled back and turned towards him Bobby almost dropped his gun. In the young man's arms was a tiny boy, with a mop of dark brown hair.

The kid looked a lot like Sam had at that age and Bobby wondered if the other boy hadn't run afoul of a witch or something and needed Dean's help. That thought got railroaded the closer the duo got to him, giving Bobby a clearer look at the kids features. While he certainly held some Winchester traits, he wasn't Sammy.

"Hey Bobby." Dean smiled up at him, appearing as jovial as normal. He might not admit it, but Bobby was pleased to see the happiness went to the kid's eyes. It had been a while since Dean had given a real smile.

"Dean." He nodded, shot gun lowered at his side, but still accessible. "And who is this young fellow?"

"This is Xander." Dean introduced, trying to get the boy to greet the older male, though the child had hid his head in Dean's shoulder. "He's my son."

Bobby blinked, wondering if his hearing had finally failed him. Son? Dean had a kid? Sure he knew the young man had quite a few women since hitting puberty, but he'd always been safe.

"Xander, this is my good friend Bobby. You can call him Uncle Bobby." Dean's words brought him back to the present and he found himself under the scrutiny of two beautiful brown eyes. "Or gramps, he is pretty old."

"Hey now! I ain't that old ya idjit." Bobby huffed at Dean, silently glad to see the mischief in his face. "Uncle Bobby will be just fine. Pleased to meet you Xander."

The boy managed a shy grin and a small wave with the arm not in a cast. "Hello."

"Need any help with your bags?"

"Nah, I'll get them in a bit." Dean shifted Xander to a more secure position.

"Well. Come on in." Bobby turned back to the house, holding the door for Dean as he followed the man inside.

They settled into the kitchen, Xander sitting contentedly on Dean's lamp, petting Rumsfeld, who had planted himself right next to the pair much to Bobby's surprise. While Rumsfeld had proven a great companion over the years, he wasn't what one would call affectionate, so to see him rubbing against Xander practically begging for attention caught him off guard.

"Beer?" Bobby paused when he noted Dean's glance at Xander then shaking his head.

"Water's fine. Maybe some juice for Xan if you got it?"

Nodding Bobby got a couple of glasses and settled for water himself. From Dean's look and the kid's appearance he figured someone in Xander's past had alcohol issues.

They spoke in general terms for a time until Xander started to squirm a bit. Dean put him down and watched as he went with Rumsfeld into the living room, still in sight but not within hearing. Keeping half an eye on his son he turned back to Bobby and gave him the run down of what happened.

"And that's why I need your help. I figure I can hunt on occasion, but it'd be best if I did it like you. Set up a home base and raise Xander in a stable environment. Maybe close by here, if that's cool." Dean cleared his throat, not quite looking at Bobby, a bit worried about his opinion of his idea.

"I think that'd work well. I know I can use help around here, with research and the shop." Bobby didn't even hesitate. If Dean needed help he'd help, and quite frankly he agreed with the hunter about giving the kid a real childhood. Lord knows Dean deserved it too.

"Thanks Bobby." Dean felt a weight lift from his shoulders. Glancing at Xander again, smiling at the child having fallen asleep on Rumsfeld, he added. "Don't mention this to dad? I don't want him trying to teach Xander to be a soldier like me. I…I couldn't handle that."

"You just take care of that boy in there. Don't worry about your daddy, I'll handle him when the time comes." Bobby promised, happy at the smile that flashed his way.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: This is a slight crossover with BVTS however mainly in the Supernatural universe. Mostly a story of two people in need finding each other.

I own nothing of Supernatural or BTVS

The first few weeks had proved interesting for all involved. While Xander certainly didn't act out and had behaved admirably he had a lot of learned actions that worried Bobby and Dean. For one thing he never cried, even when he got hurt. And when Dean or Bobby would try to patch him up he'd automatically flinch, preparing himself for a smack or a punch. He was also very quiet and self sufficient for a four year old. He'd often sit in the living room or on the front porch with Rumsfeld and play quietly with his new toys.

That had been another surprise for the two men. When they'd brought Xander the toys he had seemed unsure of what to do with them. Almost afraid to touch them. In fact he'd let them sit for several days, finding other things to amuse himself with until Dean sat down with him and showed him how to play. The wonder on the child's face had both men silently steaming at his ex-parents.

Though they could have had separate rooms Dean chose to share a room, hoping to get the kid used to his presence. Also he feared Xander wouldn't come to him if he got scared at night or woke up from a nightmare. He was right. The kid had certainly been surprised when Dean hauled him into his own bed to sleep with him, whispering words of love and protection.

Slowly but surely Xander began to open up to them, acting more like a child his age should. Dean excelled in his role as father. Not that Bobby had any doubt he would. The boy had practically raised Sam after all, so he already had the experience.

Weeks turned into months and though Dean had looked for housing elsewhere Bobby had simply told him to stay. It would be cheaper for the kids and frankly he liked having people in the house again.

The only times that caused big issues were the times John sent text messages to Dean. Coordinates for new hunts. Sometimes Dean went if it was close enough. Usually he and Bobby did quick research then sent the Intel to hunters in the area of said hunt. The fact that John never seemed to notice the difference had hurt Dean more than he would say and would often send him into brooding fits. Luckily Xander always knew how to get him out of it. Dean also tended to proceed with more caution on his hunts now that he had someone waiting for him to come home.

Bobby knew that without the kid Dean would have burned himself out, if not worse. Unlike John, Bobby didn't delude himself about the Winchester boys. They had needed a father growing up and John had dropped the ball, too consumed by his need for vengeance to step up like a man. He thanked God that Dean had a better head on his shoulders. The boy held family above all else. It was just a shame his own father and brother were too blind to see it.

Their loss, his gain.

Questions:

Is Ms. Hailey Halfrek?

Answer: Yes. I don't know if I will go into any explanations with that. Has not panned out in my mind.

Questions:

Shadowy-man and Growly dog?

Xander was possessed by a soldier on Halloween in season 2 and a hyena spirit in season 1, they left impressions, or in this case they were not fully exercised. I find it fun to add them.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: This is a slight crossover with BVTS however mainly in the Supernatural universe. Mostly a story of two people in need finding each other.

I own nothing of Supernatural or BTVS

The first time Dean found out about his son's gifts they had been together almost a year. They had been walking down the main street of town, running errands for Bobby. Suddenly Xander just stopped, eyes staring almost blankly down an alley. Dean had tried calling his name, snapping fingers in front of his face and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Nothing seemed to get through to him and Dean started to freak out a little. Okay a lot.

Then just as sudden as he had stopped Xander focused on him, eyes wide with fear. Dean pulled him into a hug, trying to calm him down.

"What is it? What's wrong Xan?"

Snuggling close to his father and hiding his head in the junction of the shoulder and neck Xander wondered if he should say anything. When he told his mommy things before he'd get in trouble. But daddy had been much better than mommy or the Tony man. He played with him and read him stories and always made sure he was safe. Inside his head he could feel the growly dog and the shadowy man encouraging him to tell his daddy.

"Xan? Come on you can tell me. I won't let anything hurt you," Dean whispered to the still frightened child. His green eyes swept down the alley trying to find what had startled his son so.

"The bad lady woke up," he finally whispered. "She's gonna hurt people. She's so mad."

Dean leaned back studying his son. "The bad lady?"

Xander nodded. "She was asleep but now she's not and she's mad."

Dean frowned in thought as he looked back to where his son had been staring. He only saw an old abandoned building that didn't look like anyone had lived there in years so who had his son seen… Then it hit him with icy clarity. "Xander," he stated slowly trying to gather his racing thoughts. "This woman that you saw. Is she alive?"

Xander flinched slightly, head bowing in worry that his daddy would hate him or think of him as a freak. Still with the shadowy man and the growly dog pushing him he answered with a shake of his head.

Dean let out a slow breath. "Is the woman a ghost?" This time he got a nod. Dread filled his stomach. His son could see ghosts. What else could he see? Has he always seen them? He broke from his thoughts when he noted how tense Xander had become, his tiny shoulders hunching in. "Hey buddy, it's okay. I know about ghosts, I'm just a bit surprised you can see them. But that doesn't change anything. I still love you okay." He tilted the boy's chin up until watery brown met his own determined gaze. "Nothing will ever change that. I want to know whenever you see something that others can't. I especially want to know if anything like that tries to hurt you okay? Can you promise me that?"

Xander blinked in surprise. His daddy didn't hate him, he just looked worried. When he asked him to tell him about what he saw, more importantly if anything was trying to hurt him, Xander felt his heart swell with love. He nodded in agreement.

"I want you to say it," Dean advised. "Us Winchester's never go back on a promise once we say it out loud okay?"

"Okay. I promise." He agreed seriously

"Good." Dean acknowledged in return. "Now she's in that building right?" Again Xander confirmed this. "Okay. Let's finish our shopping then we'll head home and speak to Bobby. I'll also tell you more about our side job. Sound like a plan to you?"

True to his word Dean sat Xander down and explained Hunting to his son. He emphasized that he would not be taking Xander on any hunts, but he would train him to protect himself, especially now that he knew of his gift. He explained about his family in more detail than the few stories he had already told his son, edited of course. Bobby had nearly had a conniption when he found out Dean had told his son about their real jobs, but once he learned of the kid's secret he agreed that he would need to learn so he could protect himself.

Both adults agreed that Xander's gift would remain a secret, carefully explaining to the child how others might try to use him or hurt him. Xander took it all surprisingly well. Mainly he was just relieved that daddy and Uncle Bobby still loved him.

In the end it worked out great. When Dean had to go on a hunt Xander would help Bobby with research. Damned if the kid didn't always find just what they needed. He picked up Latin and other languages pretty quick too.

Bobby knew that most people, John and Sam included, thought Dean wasn't bright, especially since he dropped out of high school. They were all wrong though. Bobby could see it in the way Dean helped Xander learn to read and write, not only in English but the other languages as well. Dean just knew how to hide his intelligence. No doubt wanting Sam to have something to shine in since the other boy hated hunting so much. Dean was also quick to pick up new techniques for fixing things and often tinkered with random electronics managing to get them to work when no one else could. Thankfully he decided to not hide that part of himself from his son and instead used it to teach the boy what he would need to know.

Their little made family settled in nicely, finding their own kind of normal.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: This is a slight crossover with BVTS however mainly in the Supernatural universe. Mostly a story of two people in need finding each other.

I own nothing of Supernatural or BTVS

For the first time in years Dean felt excited about Christmas. Mainly because this would be his first Christmas with Xander and he and Bobby planned to do it right.

The two men had cleared out a section in one of the rooms to make way for the tree. Dean had saved money for months to get Xander some gifts, though not many, he knew his son would love them all the same. Granted Xander could find enjoyment with a cardboard box, but that just made him all the more lovable.

They did agree not to make Xander visit Santa. The kid had taken one look at the man in the red suit at the mall one Saturday and firmly informed his father that he was not going anywhere near him. Not that Dean blamed the kid, he'd never trusted Santa either.

Being they lived in South Dakota the whole white Christmas theme came naturally. So Dean got to teach Xander the joys of playing in the snow, making snowmen and even sledding. Bobby just chuckled every time the two came in, soaking wet, cheeks rosy and grinning from ear to ear.

The two men even managed to figure out how to bake cookies for Xander to decorate. The kitchen ended up looking like a war zone, but all three of them had enjoyed the battle. Even the rigorous clean up couldn't dampen their spirits.

One day while Dean was out working in the garage Xander came up to Bobby with paper and crayons.

"Uncle Bobby?"

"Yeah kiddo?" Bobby turned to the boy noting the somewhat hesitant look.

"Can you help me?" Xander tilted his head in such a way that his already deadly puppy-eyes looked ten times cuter. Bobby knew he was in trouble.

"Sure thing. What do you need help with?" He pulled the boy into his lap, helping him place the paper and crayons on the table.

"I want to write a letter to Uncle Sam," Xander blurted out catching Bobby off guard. "I know daddy doesn't say so but I can tell he misses him. He's always sad after telling me stories about him. So I want to write a letter asking him to call daddy for Christmas."

Bobby blinked back the tears that swelled unexpectedly in his eyes. If there was one thing Xander most certainly got from Dean it was his good heart.

"I think that would be a great idea, kiddo."

So together they composed a letter, mostly in Xander's childish writing with a small note from Bobby at the end. They agreed not to tell Dean as Xander wanted it to be a surprise and neither was sure Sam would actually call.

When they sent it off Bobby silently prayed that Sam would call Dean, if for nothing more than to make Xander happy.

At Stanford:

Sam stretched his tired muscles as he made his way home from the library. Finals were in full swing and he had at least two more before the semester ended. Thankfully neither test would prove too difficult; still he didn't want to chance it.

All over campus he could see people huddled in study groups or just chatting with friends, most likely speaking about their holiday plans. Sam didn't have any plans. Holidays had never been really celebrated in his family, though he knew Dean tried.

The thought of his brother sent a pang of guilt and sadness through him. He had ignored his brother's calls for the first months of his stay at college until finally Dean stopped trying. Part of him felt grateful for the brake from his over protective sibling. Another part though felt the deep loss. He usually pushed that part into the recesses of his mind.

It didn't take long to reach his off campus apartment. Thankfully with the scholarship he could afford the place and having a roommate certainly helped. Especially since said roommate happened to be his beautiful girlfriend. They had met freshman year and moved in together beginning of sophomore year. So far everything had been great and perfectly normal.

Bounding up the front steps he let himself inside, throwing his bag on the couch as he maneuvered to the kitchen for a snack.

"Hey babe," Jessica greeted him, a mug of hot chocolate in one hand.

Sam leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips, grinning in return. "Hey. Missed you."

"Yeah right. Probably too busy studying to even notice I wasn't there." She teased lightly, chuckling at his attempted puppy-dog look. "Nice try but I'm not buying it. Oh hey a letter came in for you today."

Sam paused. "For me? Not a bill?"

"Nope." She handed him the small envelope with his name spelled out in neat precise letters.

Sam frowned, he recognized Bobby's handwriting but why would he send him a letter?

"Well," Jessica drawled. "Aren't you going to open it?"

"What? Oh yeah." Sam shook himself out of a stupor and opened the letter. His eyes grew wide as he read the words. Somehow he managed to seat himself at the table, though he didn't quite remember doing such.

"What's it say?" Jessica looked over his shoulder a grin spreading as she took in the childish script written completely in crayon, misspelled words and all.

'Dear Unkle Sam,

My name is Xander. I am your neffew. I am 4 and 3/4 years old. I want to wish you a Merry Chrissmas. I also want to ask you a fafor. Will you please call daddy for Chrissmas? He misses you lots and wants to speak to you. He said you were at skool learning important things. He said we couldn't bodder you since you are busy studying. But I know he'd luv to get a call from you. So please call.

Luv,

Xander'

Underneath the childlike message another, clearly adult written, sentence stood out.

'Like the kid said, call your brother Idjit.

Bobby'

Jessica giggled a bit at the letter though her smile faded upon seeing the look on Sam's face.

"Sam? Are you okay?"

"I… I have a nephew." He blinked in disbelief, eyes scanning the letter again. "Dean's a dad. How did that happen?"

"Well, when a guy and a girl like each other…" She smirked at the annoyed huff he sent her way.

"No I know that, I mean Dean's always been careful…"He trailed off again, still shocked.

"When you call him you can ask him," she stated firmly. "Or you could go visit him for the holidays and meet your nephew first hand. We both know you were just going to hang out here while I went home," she added upon catching his indecisive look.

"I doubt he'd want to see me. I haven't spoken to him since I left for school." Sam's face scrunched up in sadness.

"Did you try calling him? Or texting him?" From his sudden guilty appearance she took that as a no. "Well the phone goes both ways Sam. Besides, you've got two people here telling you otherwise." She jabbed meaningfully at the letter before kissing him. "Whatever you decide I'm behind you. But we are sending this obviously adorable newly known nephew a gift for Christmas."

A small grin stretched on his face. "You just want an excuse to shop."

She shrugged. "And now I have one."


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: This is a slight crossover with BVTS however mainly in the Supernatural universe. Mostly a story of two people in need finding each other.

I own nothing of Supernatural or BTVS

Bobby chuckled as he heard Dean and Xander argue over where the tree should go. He knew Dean would relent to whatever the kid wanted in the end, but he loved riling the young boy up. Xander knew it too from the laughter that drifted from the room.

Only a week left until the big day and he'd admit he looked forward to it. Having Dean and Xander around made the holidays special again. Something that hadn't happened since his wife passed. He also knew Caleb would be stopping in around the 25th, having finally figured out just where Dean was he wanted to visit his surrogate brother. Though Bobby suspected the other man just wanted home cooked food. Not that he minded.

"No daddy! It looks better over there!"

"No way bud! See it's happy right here."

"Daddy you're silly! It can't go there, that's where Rumsy sleeps!"

The argument continued for a moment longer before a shriek of laughter cut through the air indicating Dean had captured his son and was using unfair tactics to persuade him that daddy was right.

He planned to go in and 'save' Xander from his idjit father when the doorbell rang. Frowning a bit he made his way to the door, hand gripping the shotgun that sat there. The person on the other side of the door he just opened was not who he would have expected.

"Hey Bobby." Sam Winchester stood awkwardly on the front porch, small duffel at his feet and a backpack over his shoulder. When the older man just blinked at him the teen continued. "I know I should have called, but I thought it'd be better to visit you guys in person. I mean Dean is here right? Unless you think he wouldn't want me here? I can go if this is a bad idea. I mean…"

"Get in here ya idjit." Bobby cut off his blather, a grin growing on his face. "I think Dean will be thrilled to see you. Doesn't mean you ignoring his calls is completely forgiven mind you, but you're always welcome here Sam."

A relieved smile creased the young man's face. "Thanks Bobby." Stepping over the salt line he gave the other man a brief yet heartfelt hug. "Where's Dean?"

The old hunter chuckled. Some things never changed. "Just follow the insane laughter."

Sure enough another round of squeals came from the other room.

"Come on let's go save your nephew." Bobby waved him to follow leading him to the other room.

Sam took in the differences from the last time he visited. The placed seemed cleaner, and more organized than before. There were also Christmas decorations that Sam once doubted Bobby would ever own. His thoughts derailed once they made it to the room where Dean stood, his son upside down in his arms giggling madly as Dean blew raspberries onto his exposed stomach.

"Do you surrender?" Dean demanded playfully.

"No! Winchesters don't surrender!" Xander laughed happily, squirming to get out of his daddy's grip and his tickling.

Sam just stared in wonder at the scene. Dean looked so natural as a father. Of course if he admitted it to himself Dean had acted more like a father to him than their real father did. His brother had done what he could to keep him happy and safe. In fact every semi-normal memory he had growing up came from Dean trying to make him happy.

"Enough! You're gonna make him sick." Bobby scolded Dean though the words held no real sting.

"No way Bobby." Dean protested, eyes filled with mirth. "He's a Winchester."

"And Winchesters have strong stomachs." Sam threw in, finally alerting his brother to his presence.

Dean froze at the all to familiar voice of his baby brother. Turning stunned green eyes towards the doorway he found himself staring into the amused hazel eyes of Sam.

"Sammy?" Dean breathed out in wonder and slight disbelief. Still he managed the wherewithal to place Xander safely on the ground. "Is it really you?"

"It's Sam." Came the automatic correction, though without the venom it once held. "And yeah. I heard you were actually stationary for once and thought I'd come see you. Ya know, for Christmas."

Dean couldn't fight the smile that overtook him any longer and swept his kid brother up into a fierce hug. Sam only hesitated a moment before returning the hug just as fiercely.

After a long moment Dean pulled back looking his brother over. "You're looking good Sam. I was worried you'd lose yourself in one of those big college libraries and forget to eat."

Sam laughed. "Only occasionally. My girlfriend manages to keep me in line."

"Girlfriend?" One eyebrow cocked up in surprise. "Well good for you Sammy-boy. Is she pretty?"

Sam rolled his eyes, suddenly remembering his brother's crass ways. In the past though, those words would have triggered worry in Sam that Dean would make a move on said girl. Now though he could tell Dean didn't mean it like that. His brother had changed a lot. "As a matter of fact she is."

Dean just grinned glad that Sam didn't take any offense to his words like he would have in the old days. Of course in the old days Dean probably would have followed it up with a bad innuendo. Feeling a small tug on his pant leg he remembered his son.

Immediately turning to the child he lifted him into his arms. "Hey Xander. This is your Uncle Sam I've told you about."

Sam got his first good look at the child. While the coloration was wrong for the eyes, he certainly shared the dark hair he had also inherited from John. His eyes were a soulful brown and Sam wondered if Dean could deny his kid anything, because he seriously doubted he'd be able to say no to that face. He was a bit smaller than he expected but all around he was an adorable kid.

"Sam, this is Xander, my son."

Sam let out a smile. "It's nice to meet you Xander."

Xander studied the man in front of him. He could sense a darkness in him that wasn't natural, but he also knew Sam was a good man, much like his father.

"Are you really daddy's little brother? You don't look little."

The comment got a laugh out of all the men present.

"Well I'm his younger brother."

"Am I gonna be as tall as you when I get bigger?"

"God willing."

"Hey! 6'1" is a respectable height Sasquatch!"

Bobby grinned as the brothers squabbled and Xander added comments now and again. Yeah, this was going to be a good holiday.


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: This is a slight crossover with BVTS however mainly in the Supernatural universe. Mostly a story of two people in need finding each other.

I own nothing of Supernatural or BTVS

Christmas had turned out to be a huge hit for the boys. The fact that it snowed a good three feet and Sam and Dean got to teach Xander how to have a proper snowball fight. More often than not Bobby would find the boys tramping back into the house, cheeks and noses rosy, clothes soaking wet and grins as wide as their faces staring back at him. Needless to say he didn't scold them for any water trails that got left. In his opinion it was about time Dean and Sam got to be kids, and Xander certainly helped them do just that. Caleb had definitely jumped on board the big-kid train when he'd arrived. Sometimes Bobby thought the only adult actually present was himself.

All too soon Sam had to return to college, however this time it wasn't nearly as heartbreaking for Dean, especially since Sam promised to return calls and text messages. Dean had even promised to stop by for a visit at Stanford with Xander. Neither mentioned their father.

Xander was sad to see his uncle go but he understood and gave him a warm hug, just like he had for Caleb when the other hunter had left. The boy promised to continue learning his numbers and reading, which pleased Sam to no end.

Pretty soon things went back to the normal routine that followed the end of the holidays. Dean and Bobby had a lot of work in the salvage yard, and the former had a few hunts lined up. Xander continued to learn from them both about normal things and the supernatural.

Soon winter turned to spring followed quickly by summer. Dean chose to take Xander out more often, teaching him to swim, play ball and other things all little children should experience. For the first time in years the young hunter could honestly say he felt happy.

At the end of July the duo took their first official road trip to visit Sam, who couldn't come to South Dakota, as he had to work so he could save up for expenses during the school year. Bobby had seen them off, chuckling at the two grinning fools, as he called them.

With Xander only being five, Dean took his time, often stopping at random tourist places he'd never bothered with before, but seemed to amuse Xander to no end. In fact his son showed so much exuberance that Dean couldn't help but feel excited too. His favorite was an old 'Ghost Town' they had stopped at that allowed visitors to dress-up in old cowboy attire. He made sure to get plenty of photos of Xander with his new digital camera, a Christmas gift from Bobby. His kid looked awesome as a mini-cowboy. The best photo was the kid sitting on a bar top surrounded by much older and very pretty 'dancing girls' at the saloon. Sammy would so get a kick out of that.

On occasion the kid's gift popped up in unexpected places. They'd be walking through a town and Xander would stop, eyes locked on something no one could see. Most of the time it was a neutral spirit that didn't bother with people, it just couldn't move on. It had scared the crap out of him when he found his son speaking amiably to one. Sometimes though Xander would get really scared and Dean would call Bobby to let him know the place and location so the other man could get a hunter out there. On very few occasions Dean would handle it himself, but he didn't like leaving Xander alone for long.

When they finally pulled up to Sam's apartment complex they found the giant man waiting impatiently for them, bouncing up and down like an excited kid. Dean chuckled but didn't say anything, working to get the equally wriggling Xander out of his car seat. The moment he had his son free the kid darted off towards his uncle squealing happily as he got swung high up in the air, a ritual the pair had started over Christmas.

Dean just rolled his eyes, grabbing their duffels from the back. When he turned he found a very pretty blond woman standing on the sidewalk watching the two youngest Winchesters chatting away at each other. It didn't take a genius to devise that this was Jess. Sammy certainly knew how to pick them.

"Hey, I'm Dean, Sasquatch's older brother." He introduced himself earning a smile. "The wiggling bag of giggles is my son Xander."

"Jessica, Sam's girlfriend, nice to meet you." She shook his hand in return, pleased that he didn't hit on her or leer like Sam had warned.

"If you make him sick you get to deal with it." Dean warned when he noticed Sam had Xander hanging upside down. Sam rolled his eyes but set Xander right side up in any case.

"I see you met Jess. Xander this is my girlfriend Jessica." Sam introduced the little boy, who had yet to meet the young woman.

"Hey Xander, nice to meet you." Jess held her hand out to him getting a firm shake.

"You're very pretty." He grinned up at her, liking her warm spirit. He could tell she was a very nice person.

"Why thank you, you're pretty handsome yourself."

He nodded in agreement. "All the girls we met on the way here seem to think so. They kept pinching my cheeks." He added lips in full pout mode.

Sam gave Dean a look.

"What? I can't help it if chicks find him adorable. It's in the genes." The older brother defended.

Jess chuckled at the silent by play that went between the brothers. She could tell they were close, even after so much time apart. She was glad Xander had contacted Sam, he certainly seemed happier having his brother back in his life.

"So Xander I hope you like cookies. I baked a few different kinds to celebrate your visit."

The child turned wide adoring eyes upon her. Oh yes, he'd be a heartbreaker when he grew up. "Really?"

"Yup."

Turning to his uncle Xander gave him a very serious look as he stated calmly. "You better marry her Uncle Sam."

The statement had the tall man sputtering while Jessica and Dean cracked up.

"What?"

"She baked cookies. Any girl who can bake is a keeper." He informed him seriously, his face clearly stating that his uncle should know this.

"Uh…" Sam didn't quite know how to respond.

Xander sighed in exasperation before turning to the highly amused woman. "If Uncle Sam doesn't marry you, I will."

Jessica nodded solemnly, eyes twinkling with shared mischief. "Okay."

"Hey!" Sam cried in indignation. Dean just laughed harder.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it's taken so long to add a chapter. I have major writer's block. I will get to explaining Xander's possessions in the next chapter. Thanks for everyone reading this.

XXXXX

It was the third day into their visit that things went downhill. The day had started out as normal with Jess fixing breakfast for the group, enjoying Xander's help. Dean and Sam spoke quietly at the table, sharing stories of things the other had missed. Then Jess had gone to work and Sam had shown Dean and Xander around the campus. It was nearing lunchtime when they ran into Sam's old roommate Brady, and things got complicated.

"Sam!" The group turned to see a tall young man calling out to the younger brother.

"Brady," he greeted in return, not seeing the way Xander paled dramatically, pushing back into his father.

Dean frowned down at his son with worry. He never acted like this unless he saw a ghost or some creature, but he'd never heard of any supernatural issues in this town. And he had checked religiously once he knew Sam would be living there.

Ignoring his brother talking with his friend he knelt down to look at Xander in the eyes. "What's wrong buddy? Do you see something I need to handle?"

Xander whimpered, frightened brown eyes looking at Sam's friend. "He's not right."

Dean froze, eying the young man speaking to his brother out of the corner of his eye. "What do you mean?"

"There's something ugly and twisted inside him," he whispered into his father's ear. "He's only pretending to be Uncle Sam's friend."

Dean frowned not liking the implication of the situation. According to his son Brady was possessed, whether by a ghost or a spirit was yet to be seen. Either way it was bad, especially with him being so chummy with Sam.

"Okay, I want you to stay behind me at all times," he advised getting a nod in return. Standing he motioned for his brother to come over, unfortunately Brady came with him.

"Dean, this is my friend Brady, we roomed together freshman year. Brady, this is my brother Dean and my nephew Xander," Sam introduced them, happy to finally have the chance.

"You didn't tell me you had a nephew Sam," Brady chided the other male, but Dean noted the way his eyes narrowed just slightly. It sent bad vibes down his back.

"I only found out this past Christmas," Sam defended.

"Well it's nice to meet you Dean, and you too Xander," the smile he flashed was a bit on the creepy side.

"Likewise," Dean replied cautiously. It wouldn't due to out the guy here. They needed to trap him in a devil's trap first. Then they could exercise him.

Xander just hung closer to his father, hiding away from the bad man. Both the shadowy man and the growly dog were telling him to stay far away from this one. He was no good.

"Hey, why don't you come over for a beer later," Sam suggested.

"Sounds good. I can tell them all the stories of your first year."

"Careful I have plenty on you as well!"

It wasn't until Brady was well out of sight that Xander calmed down enough to stop hiding behind Dean.

"Xander are you okay," Sam frowned, having noticed his nephew's shaken exterior.

"We need to talk Sam," Dean advised seriously leaning down to pick Xander up. "Somewhere safe."

Sam blinked dread welling up in his stomach. "Yeah, come on."

It didn't take long to get to the apartment. Jess was still out so they had the place to themselves. Dean placed Xander down in front of the TV and set him up with some show on the Discovery channel before taking Sam into the kitchen.

"You're friend is possessed," he started off bluntly.

"Jesus Dean! I should have known! You just can't let me have a normal life…" Sam growled.

"This isn't about that," Dean snapped, temper flaring. "I have always supported you! And in case you forgot giagantor I took you to the bus stop and gave you money to get you started here!" He paused taking a breath to calm down, only slightly vindicated when Sam looked at him guiltily. "Look, there's something me and Bobby haven't told you. Xander… Xander has a gift. He can see things other people can't. He's seen ghosts and creatures in various places that I never would have guessed were there." He held a hand up to stop Sam's new tirade. "I am only telling you this because I know you won't spout off to dad or anyone else about it. I do not want him to be a Hunter, but I will train him to take care of himself. He already knows what's out there, though I wish to god he didn't. But neither you nor I can take his ability away, so I'm doing what I can to protect him."

Sam blinked, startled by his brother's words. Dean had never talked to him like that, which told him just how seriously he was taking this. Sam let his eyes wander to the small form of his nephew in the living room. "What about an amulet or a ward?"

"Tried it." Dean sighed heavily. "The best we can do is a ward against possession but that's it. Everything else we tried didn't help. He still sees stuff and apparently he saw something in your friend Brady. Something that had him scared bad."

"Brady? But I've known him for years…"

"Have you," Dean challenged only buckling when Sam hit him with sad eyes. "Look, I know it doesn't seem plausible, lord knows it's pretty quiet here in terms of supernatural. But Xander's never been wrong about what he's seen. We should at least check it out. If he's not we'll tell him it was a prank. If he is… then we gotta ask why he's trying to be chummy with you."

Sam hemmed and hawed before finally relenting to logic. "Fine! But I'm not happy about this!"

"Never expected you to be."


	11. Chapter 11

That evening Sam had convinced Jess to take Xander to the store to get some items they were out of. She hadn't been happy, but one bouncy smiling Xander had her agreeing. Once they were gone Dean laid out the Devil's Trap, covering it with the carpet. It was perfectly spaced from the doorway that anyone would walk into it unknowingly. Sam set about gathering the holy water and book he would need for an exorcism.

About an hour later a knock on the door had him answering it to find Brady standing on the other side.

"Hey compadre! I brought beer," he grinned jovially holding up a six-pack.

"Well that makes you welcome," Sam teased back, trying hard to keep up the roll. He really hoped Dean was wrong. Turning around he walked towards the kitchen. "Come on in. You can put those in the fridge."

Brady followed right after him. "Thanks, nothing worse than cold…" He stopped short when the trap sprung locking him in the circle. Sam let his eyes close in despair.

"Well, well. Not as dumb as I thought," the demon wearing Brady taunted. "So big brother how'd you guess?"

"You smelled funny," Dean sneered as he came out of the back room.

"Really," he growled back, eyes pitch-black. "You should let me go. I'd hate for anything to happen to the little tyke of yours."

"You don't have to worry about him," Dean kept his cool.

Sam just stared at the demon. "Why? Why him? Why pretend to be my friend?"

"Oh Sammy-boy, you have no idea what's in store for you," the demon taunted. "The poor little hunter who wants to be normal. Problem is we can't have that. Though I was gonna give you another year before gutting sweet Jess and pushing you back to where you belong." He turned to pierce Dean with his stare. "But you just had to come back into his life, the big protector. Everybody thinks it's your old man that's trouble, but I know differently. It's you. You're the one that'll move heaven and hell for your family, even though they want nothing to do with you. Sad pathetic Dean. You should have shot yourself when you had the chance."

A while ago that might have struck a cord in the older hunter, but now after his time with Xander, Dean knew his place and felt comfortable with his life. He no longer cared if Sam or their dad wanted him, he had Xander and that was all that mattered.

Sam stared at the demon. Did he mean what he thought he meant? Did Dean try to shoot himself? No, he had to be lying, demons always lie. Right?

"You're right about one thing. I am the more dangerous Winchester, and no one messes with my family," Dean advised sagely before staring the incantation for the exorcism.

The demon screamed and yelled, throwing out threats as it fought to stay within its host's body. Finally in a stream of thick black smoke the demon flew from the body, sinking into the burning depths of Hell. Brady collapsed, unconscious to the world.

Sam immediately ran to his friend upon seeing him down, checking for a pulse. He sighed in relief upon finding one, slow but steady. "He's alive."

"I'll call the paramedics." Dean already had his phone out and dialing.

"That's okay hun," a distinctly feminine voice interrupted them causing both brothers to tense for a fight. "I'll take care of him."

Dean frowned as he looked at the very familiar woman now standing in the room. Snapping his cell shut, he casually pulled his revolver. "You're the social worker, Ms. Hailey."

"I am." She flashed him a smile before her face shifted into a grotesque mask that startled both hunters. "But I am also so much more."

"What are you," Sam sputtered.

"Justice Demon, or Vengeance depending on who you ask," she stated, one flick of her wrist had Brady disappearing.

"Where did you send him," Sam demanded.

"Back home. He'll wake with a major headache and no real memories of what happened while he was possessed," she assured. "Believe me it's for the best."

"Why are you here? Did you come for Xander." Dean's tone took a dangerous edge.

"Yes and no." She sat down primly on the couch. "If you two will relax for a moment I will explain."

The brothers shared a look before slowly easing up their postures. They could still attack though if needed.

"You see I work in a totally different dimension, and yes Sam there are actual other dimensions," she stated to keep him from asking questions. "As I said I am a Justice Demon, specifically over Lost Childhood. Basically people make a wish, usually kids with abusive parents and I help them. Of course something nasty happens to the parents but hey, demon."

"So Xander made a wish," Dean guessed, not liking where this was going.

"No. He could have when he was younger and he probably should have. The Tony Harris in his universe wasn't any better than this one. However, the time line there is vastly different. Xander was well into his forties when he sacrificed his life to save the world," she explained. "However, there was a debt owed to Xander, the specifics of which I will not go into. So he got a second chance at life. He just couldn't do it in that universe. So I de-aged him and brought him here. I manipulated it so that you, Dean, would actually get to raise him. Your self in that universe died without knowing of him. I made sure his memories were locked away, but one day he may or may not remember. Of course I couldn't remove the two possessions but it doesn't seem too bad…"

"Excuse me," Dean balked.

"Did you say possessions," Sam asked faintly. "Like demon possessions?"

"No. In our world demons are different. They don't possess humans, unless they're vampires. However, when he was in high school he was possessed by an Alpha Hyena and then later by the spirit of a soldier. He's a natural medium, something you'll need to watch out for, and thus kept echoes of the possessions even after he was 'exorcised'." She waved her hand as if to say it was unimportant. "If anything the two help him."

"Okay hold up," Dean nearly yelled. "Let me get this straight. Xander is actually from a different universe, but in that universe he's still my kid?"

"Yes."

"And when he died in that universe you brought him to this one and de-aged him to give him a better childhood," Sam finished.

"Yes."

"But I'm a Hunter!" Dean clenched his teeth in anger. "Doesn't that put him in more danger?"

"No. Because you will train him. In his past life he fought the dark without training and survived," she stated blithely. "Besides, you need him here. He will keep you two from following the path of destruction that so many are trying to put you on."

"What?" The brothers shared another confused look.

"The yellow-eyed demon. He wants to destroy this world and use Sam to do it. Your own father, who constantly throws you into the path of the dark because of his own twisted sense of revenge," she ticked off. "And there are even darker plans in place for the future. Without Xander you two will spiral through a life full of pain, regret and sorrow. It was decided by a certain being that that would not be good, so I brought Xander here."

"And Xander can stop all this?" Sam frowned incredulously. "How? He's just a kid."

"He's a Prophecy Breaker." A truly wicked grin flashed over her features.

Neither brother were quite sure how to respond to that.

"Prophecy Breaker," Dean repeated. "And what prophecy is he breaking?"

"I'll give you a hint. It's in one of the most well read books in the world." With a wink she flashed out leaving the two stunned brothers behind.

"Do you have any idea what she means by that," Dean asked Sam, hoping his more scholastic brother would have an idea.

"Nope." Sam ran a hand through his hair. "But we at least know more than we did."

"Yeah. Old yellow eyes wants you for something and Xander's gonna save the world," Dean snapped sarcastically. "That's just great."

Sam watched as his older brother stomped into the kitchen grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Dean, what did the demon mean when he said 'you should have shot yourself when you had the chance'?" Big hazel eyes stared at the man that refused to look back, worry and fear creeping into his stomach.

"We're not having that conversation Sam." The finality in Dean's tone warned Sam not to push it, but given the stubbornness of the Winchesters he would anyway. Only the sound of Jess and Xander returning stayed him. He would find out what the demon meant.


	12. Chapter 12

It was late and Dean knew he should be sleeping but he couldn't help staring at his son as he slept. The kid had passed out not even ten minutes earlier. Sometimes it amazed Dean how Xander could have so much energy then drop at a moments notice. Then again he supposed it worked in his favor.

All the information Hailey had given them today ran over and over in his mind. He didn't care about the different dimension stuff she spouted. Xander was his kid end of story.

However, he worried about the possessions and his status as a prophecy breaker.

Possessions that he'd dealt with never ended well. He certainly had never heard of a beneficial possession. Bobby would likely have more information on it, and if it came down to it he could probably force them to the front to have his own chat with them.

The real issue here was his kid's abilities and being this prophecy breaker. Dean was not religious; especially after all he's seen and done over the years. The idea that actual prophecies existed, meaning that something dictated their lives, had him more than a mite angry. He made his own decisions and lived his live his own way, thank you very much. But even if he really didn't, how was his five-year-old son supposed to handle a prophecy? More importantly, what prophecy did Hailey allude to? That hint about the book did nothing to help ease his mind. How was he supposed to know the most read book in the world? He hadn't even been out of the states yet!

But before they even tackled that Hailey mentioned he'd help with old Yellow Eyes and even his dad. Neither was a prospect he wanted his son involved in.

While he loved his father, he held no illusions about the man. Sam may not believe him, but Dean knew their father's faults, very well. It's why he tried so hard to be a better father to Xander. Sure he tried to be like the man, but that was mostly his Hunter persona. When it came to raising someone John Winchester fell shot by a long shot. His obsessions blinded him to the real important things in life.

Yet it was the thought of old Yellow Eyes getting his hands on Xander the frightened him the most. He remembered what had happened to their mother. He had seen inside the nursery, even if for a moment, and he knew exactly what had happened to Mary Winchester. Something he would never allow to happen to Xander. Not while he still lived and breathed.

"Daddy?" Xander's soft sleep ridden voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Hey buddy, you should be sleeping," he whispered, brushing his son's unruly hair out of his face.

"Is the scary man gone?"

Dean frowned as he remembered Brady. "Yeah, we took care of him. He won't hurt you."

"And Uncle Sam and Jessica are safe too?"

"That's right."

"And you?"

"We're all safe now little man," Dean assured, tucking the blanket tighter around the boy.

"'Cause Daddy's the best Hunter ever." A small yawn escaped the child as he snuggled down.

"You know it."

"Love you daddy."

Dean smiled warmly. "I love you too, bud."

"Can we have Twinkies for breakfast?"

"Now you're pushing it," Dean chuckled as the kid drifted back into sleep. Yeah, Xander was his kid, and no one would hurt him.

Sam stood in the shadows of the hallway having listened in on Dean's conversation with his son. He had to choke back a laugh at the breakfast request. How many times had he demanded Lucky Charms from Dean in the same manner? How many times had Dean given in? Sure he'd asked for an actual breakfast food, but he had no doubt Dean would slip Xander a Twinkie if he really wanted one.

He could admit to himself if no one else that he'd been seriously freaked out to find Brady had been possessed. Then to know the demon that had originally ruined his life still wanted him for some nefarious reason. And if Xander hadn't seen… Jessica would be dead in one year. Because he had not seen the truth. He had ignored any and all signs in his quest for normalcy.

Dean had said he was training Xander, not to be a Hunter but to protect himself since he knew what was out there. Sam knew too, but he had decided to ignore it. How many people had died because of his selfish desires? How close had those he now knew and cared for come to death because he didn't take the precautions he had learned as a child? Just because he didn't want to be a Hunter didn't mean he couldn't protect himself and those around him.

However, the big issue was what Brady had told them. The Yellow-eyed demon wanted him back in the game. Why? What purpose could he possibly serve? Something in Sam really didn't want the answer to that. Worse still, his nephew was somehow involved. His nephew from a different dimension.

That proved hard to wrap his head around. Then add in the fact the kid had possessions and Sam was itching to find a library to research the whole thing. He knew if their dad had found this out he'd have either exorcised Xander, killed him or turned him into a weapon. While the news made him jumpy Sam couldn't even consider any of those options. His nephew had wormed his way into his heart, had brought him and Dean back together and gave his brother a reason to continue on. He couldn't hate the kid if he wanted too. Not that Dean would let anyone even think about hurting his kid. If anything he felt slightly jealous of Dean's attachment to the kid. It used to be him that Dean would do anything for.

Shaking his head he felt somewhat stupid at such thoughts. They'd figure this all out. Bobby would help too. Winchesters were too stubborn to take things sitting down.


End file.
